


Learn Your Lesson

by FandomAmbassador



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Teasing, kaoru is a tired dad, mention of past kyo/shinya, really this is just filth, toshiya is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAmbassador/pseuds/FandomAmbassador
Summary: Toshiya has been annoying Kyo to no end throughout their tour and Kyo is frankly sick of it. Frustrated and horny, Kyo decides to put Toshiya in his place. AKA, Toshiya and Kyo fuck out their problems and Toshiya finds that he likes Kyo's dick a lot more than he expected.
Relationships: Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Learn Your Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> why hello everyone, it's been two years since I've posted a fic and I come with porn! just as a warning, toshiya is -slightly- reluctant in the beginning, but it is by no means non-consensual. the two of them are fully aware and consenting, toshiya is just a bratty, whiny pillow princess and kyo loves to tease him. with that being said, please enjoy some nasty filth, lovelies!

Kyo was frustrated. After weeks of being crammed next to his bandmates and staff during their tour, he was frankly tired of having to put up with Toshiya’s shit as well. The bastard had apparently taken a page out of Die’s book, and had started a relentless teasing of Kyo whenever he got the chance. Kyo began to feel pity towards Shinya, finally understanding what their poor drummer had gone through during their earlier days, and even now.

Not only was Toshiya bothering Kyo purposefully, but he was acting pushy, arrogant and needy, Kyo knew that above all, he was simply looking for attention. All the band members knew too well how frustrating it was to be on tour - it was impossible to ever get laid or at least some time alone to jerk off. And Toshiya, well, when his sexual needs weren’t met, he tended to attempt to fulfill his emotional needs instead. That meant pissing off everyone on their tour bus just to get a reaction from them. 

It was just Kyo’s luck that Kaoru was unflappable, Die was Toshiya’s partner in crime, and Shinya had become a less-interesting target for the two brats. Toshiya, especially, had decided that Kyo was more fun to tease. Of course, it was just childish poking and prodding, making fun of Kyo’s height, his moodiness, calling him cute whenever possible. Yet, Kyo was already on edge from the stress of the tour and he was tired of Toshiya’s irritating behavior, so resolved to put the little shit in his place. 

When they had arrived at their next stop for the night, Kyo pushed his way over to where Kaoru was handing out the hotel key cards to staff.

“Kaoru, I’ve decided that you shouldn’t have to keep rooming with a staff member every night. As our leader, you need some space. Anyways, Toshiya and I have decided to room together so you can get the extra room alone.” Kyo said, even though he hadn’t talked to Toshiya at all.

“Huh? Kyo, what-?” Kaoru looked confused, but Kyo saw just how exhausted he had looked over the past few nights, and knew he would agree. “You don’t have to...I know you value your time alone.”

Kyo waved away Kaoru’s concerns. “No, no. I insist. Besides, I’ve been meaning to talk to Toshiya.”

Kaoru nodded sagely. “You’re right. He’s seemed a bit...troublesome as of late. Perhaps you can talk some sense into him.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Kyo said, grinning wickedly.

“Anyways,” Kaoru yawned sleepily, oblivious as ever. “Thank you, Kyo. Really, I appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem. I think we’ll both enjoy this arrangement.” Kyo helped himself to one of the room keys Kaoru was holding and patted his leader on the shoulder before trotting off to find Toshiya and tell him the good news.

“I don’t understand,” Toshiya grumbled, throwing his luggage on the hotel floor. “The previous arrangement worked fine.”

“Don’t be so self-centered, Toshiya. Kao deserves this.” Kyo said sweetly.

“Fuck him.” Toshiya muttered.

“You wish.”

Kyo was pleased to see Toshiya’s expression go blank for a second before turning red. Sitting on one of the twin beds, Kyo unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and got himself comfortable, ready for some long-awaited revenge.

“What the fuck, Kyo? As if,” Toshiya sputtered.

“What?” Kyo said innocently. “I mean, I’m sure it would relieve stress for the both of you. Anyways, isn’t that what you want?”

“I don’t want to fuck Kaoru!” Toshiya protested, his neatly folded clothing being abandoned from where they lay in his suitcase.

“But you want to get laid.” 

Toshiya’s expression visibly faltered. He glared suspiciously at Kyo. “I think all of us do. So what?”

“You want to get laid, I want to get laid, we’re alone in a room together and have the night free…” Kyo trailed off meaningfully. 

He hadn’t been sure if Toshiya would even be open to the idea, but he knew very well just how common it was for other bands to hookup with fellow members. It was a simple arrangement, really, as it avoided any outside party starting drama and it was convenient as hell. Anyways, it hadn’t slipped his notice that Toshiya was getting increasingly horny and desperate. Might as well avoid a disaster that potentially involved Toshiya actively looking for a one night stand.

“You planned this,” Toshiya said as the realization dawned on him.

Kyo simply raised his eyebrows. 

Toshiya’s higher brain function appeared to have stopped working, because he stood there dumbly, his brows furrowed. Sighing, Kyo stood up from the bed and walked over to his bassist, grabbing Toshiya’s collar and yanking him down to a more convenient height before kissing him fiercely.

Toshiya didn’t respond at first, but then Kyo bit down harshly on Toshiya’s lower lip, spurring the other man into action. Toshiya helped himself to Kyo’s mouth, matching Kyo’s pace enthusiastically. This was meant to be a punishment, though, so Kyo refused to relent, wordlessly threatening with a tug on Toshiya’s hair. 

Finally, Toshiya broke away, breathing heavily.

“Fuck, my neck hurts. You’re so short.”

Kyo growled and was tempted to pull harder on Toshiya’s hair. He held back, but just barely.  
“Shut the fuck up, don’t act like you don’t kiss girls shorter than this. Anyways, you’re free to relocate yourself to a more comfortable spot.” He eyed the bed meaningfully and Toshiya complied, pulling Kyo along with him. 

Kyo managed to wrestle Toshiya underneath him and kissed him again, this time pinning his arms down so he wouldn’t pull any funny business. Toshiya whimpered and writhed beneath Kyo, who preened with satisfaction as his bassist struggled to regain control. Kyo refused to relent, though, licking into Toshiya’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. A thrill ran through Kyo as Toshiya groaned, arching up into Kyo’s touch. 

Pulling back, Kyo manhandled Toshiya, flipping him again so that his knees hit the bed and he collapsed onto his chest with a little grunt. 

“What the fuck?” Toshiya tried pushing up, but Kyo pressed down on the middle of his back with just enough pressure to make Toshiya pause his movements.

“Don’t you want to get fucked?” Kyo purred, dragging his hand down to the waistband of Toshiya’s tight black jeans. He played with the material there, teasingly rubbing a circle into the skin of Toshiya’s lower back.

“Fucked-? No, I want to be the one fucking, what the hell Kyo?” Toshiya protested.

“Why? Afraid of liking it too much? Or, don’t tell me, you think I can’t do it because I’m small.” 

“N-no! I mean, yes, but no. Well, I mean, don’t you agree I would be better suited?” Toshiya said sheepishly. 

“I can assure you, Toshiya, outside appearance has nothing to do with it. Take Shinya for example…” Kyo slid his fingers around to Toshiya’s belt buckle. Toshiya’s stomach muscles jumped slightly, but he didn’t protest.

“What about Shinya?” Toshiya sounded greatly confused. 

“Well, you and Die are always off teasing him about his femininity and stature, but he’s a fucking monster in bed.” Kyo said casually, undoing Toshiya’s belt buckle. 

“What the fuck?!” Toshiya choked, this time his head twisting around to stare at Kyo disbelievingly. “How do you--? Wait, I don’t know if I actually wanna hear…”

“He fucked me,” Kyo grinned, telling Toshiya anyways. 

“When?” 

Kyo shrugged. “Back in our early days...we were bored and fooling around, so he fucked me in that little leather skirt of his.”

“Fuck,” Toshiya whimpered. “Why can’t I fuck you then?”

“Because,” Kyo growled, shoving Toshiya’s t-shirt up to his armpits. “You have to earn my ass.”  
He scraped his fingernails down Toshiya’s chest, catching his nipples on the way down and the bassist bucked beneath him, making a high-pitched noise.

“Okay, fine, fine. But if I wanna stop, then we stop. And hurry up, I’m hard.” Toshiya whined, and finally, finally, he let his back arch and he presented to Kyo. 

“Fuck,” Kyo swore, his hands immediately flying to Toshiya’s ass, groping the round flesh before yanking his jeans and underwear down. 

Fumbling in his pocket, Kyo pulled out a packet of lube and some spare condoms, tossing them on the bed. 

“Prepared, aren’t you?” Toshiya said, eyeing the little foil packets.

“Been waiting to get my hands on you,” Kyo grunted, slicking up his fingers with lube before slipping one into Toshiya’s pink hole. He was almost too-tight, his muscles clenching with nerves.

“Relax,” Kyo soothed, rubbing his thumb around Toshiya’s fluttering rim. The bassist made a choked-off noise.

“It feels weird.”

“What, never played with yourself before?” Kyo asked, even though he knew Toshiya was a virgin when it came to the ass department. 

“No,” Toshiya said. “I would ask if you have, but I suppose the Shinya story answers that question.”

“More than just Shinya,” Kyo scoffed. “I have toys too. Want me to bring them out for you tonight?”

“No! Christ, no. Have you always been this blunt?” Toshiya groaned. 

“Just making it more fun,” Kyo said sweetly and pushed a second finger in next to the first.   
Toshiya took it even better than the first one, pushing his hips back experimentally. 

“You’re doing so good,” Kyo praised, scissoring his fingers, but still holding back from touching Toshiya’s prostate. 

“Fuck. More?” Toshiya asked politely, wiggling his hips. Kyo knew just how impatient he was, eager to get off as soon as possible. 

“More already?” Kyo teased. “You’re enjoying this even more than I thought and we haven’t even gotten to the main course.” He dragged his fingers along Toshiya’s walls, maddeningly slow, pulling out before pushing three fingers back in. 

“I’m bored. Why is there so much talking? Is this how it was when Shinya fucked you?”

“Why do you keep asking about Shinya? I mean, I could always ring for him in the room over. He could fuck you, but to answer your question, he’s a lot rougher than you would think.”

“Maybe I want it rough,” Toshiya said petulantly.

“Oh yeah?” Kyo raised an eyebrow, but Toshiya just looked at him from over his shoulder, lower lip pushed out in pout and cheeks flushed. He looked delectable and Kyo was reminded again of just how uncomfortable his tight slacks were. “Let’s see how good you can take it.”

Kyo pulled his fingers out and gripped Toshiya’s round cheeks in his hands, exposing his hole before leaning down and licking a broad stripe over it. 

Toshiya’s smug expression was wiped off his face and his head fell back on his arms crossed in front of him, letting out a moan. 

Kyo grinned before diving back between Toshiya’s cheeks and teasing his rim with his tongue. Vaguely, he wished that he had his piercings in so that he could drive Toshiya crazy with the feeling of hot, wet tongue and hard metal on sensitive skin. Reminding himself to do it next time, Kyo sucked hard on Toshiya’s rim, causing Toshiya to cry out loudly and push himself back against Kyo’s face. Forgetting himself, Toshiya rode back on Kyo’s tongue, letting himself get shallowly fucked, just barely on the precipice of too much and not enough.

“Oh my god, Kyo,” Toshiya sobbed as Kyo ate him out like a man starved. The bassist frantically reached down to his leaking cock and began to jerk off, overwhelmed with new sensations and Kyo.

Digging his fingers into Toshiya’s thighs, Kyo pulled back to breathe, licking his lips in a pleased manner as Toshiya whined at the loss. 

“Please,” He pushed back against empty air, just hoping to have Kyo’s hot, slick tongue back in him. Kyo just grinned as Toshiya helplessly rutted into his own fist, seeking as much friction as possible.

“Don’t you want more?”

“Yes. Yes. Please, I want more, Kyo,” 

“All you have to do is ask,” Kyo pulled Toshiya’s hips back until his bare ass met Kyo’s pelvis, allowing himself a few indulgent grinds that made Toshiya groan lowly.

“Give me more. Please.” Toshiya gritted out as Kyo’s bulge pressed deliciously against his rim. 

“What is it that you want, Toshiya?” Kyo purred, loving the way Toshiya squirmed beneath him and how his pale shoulders flushed with arousal. 

“Want...want your cock,” Toshiya admitted. “Please, Kyo.”

“Good boy. You’ll get my cock.” Kyo shoved his slacks down his thighs, tearing open one of the condom packets with one hand while the other stroked himself to full hardness. Rolling the condom on and slicking up his cock with some more lube, Kyo finally slotted himself up against Toshiya, pushing the blunt head of his cock just against Toshiya’s rim.

“Fuck. Do it.” Toshiya pleaded and Kyo complied, letting his cock shove past that tight ring of muscle. 

Toshiya was tight and hot and perfect around Kyo’s cock, and it was all Kyo could do to not lose it right then and there. Grunting, he slowly fucked in and out, savoring the noises Toshiya made whenever Kyo’s cock dragged across his rim. 

“You’re doing so well,” Kyo praised him, grinding in small circles just to tease Toshiya.

“Faster.” Toshiya demanded.

Kyo happily obliged, fucking back into Toshiya harshly and causing the bassist to cry out.

“What the fuck,” Toshiya gasped. “Do that again.”

Prostate. Kyo thought smugly. He allowed Toshiya the luxury of slamming into his sweet spot, enjoying the loud sobs that he was drawing from Toshiya. The bassist was a mess, unable to even jerk off as he tried to hold himself up on his hands and knees against Kyo’s onslaught. Taking pity on Toshiya, Kyo pulled out briefly to flip the other man over. Toshiya complied easily, his body pliant under Kyo’s touch. He laid on his back against the pillows, his long hair fanning out around his flushed face. Kyo thought that he liked this view quite a bit better.

“W-what?” Toshiya said, confused at the lack of fucking that was going on.

Kyo just grinned at him and lifted his hips, letting his cock slip back inside Toshiya’s hole. Digging his fingernails into Toshiya’s hips, Kyo pulled the other man flush against him and fucked back into him, setting a frantic pace. 

Toshiya threw an arm over his mouth as his back arched, taking in the sensations of the new position and Kyo’s relentless assault to his prostate. Despite his physical stature, Kyo was by no means lacking in any other size department. He wasn’t exactly long, but the thickness more than made up for it, stretching Toshiya’s fluttering hole and filling him in a way that Toshiya had never felt before. He whined high and long every time the fat head of Kyo’s cock slammed into his prostate. 

“I’m--” Toshiya choked out, uselessly reaching down to grab for his cock, desperate for something, anything, to push him over the edge. Kyo batted his hand away and took Toshiya’s cock in his own grip, jerking him off fast and tight. 

The sight of Kyo’s thick, tattooed fingers wrapped around his cock paired with the maddening pleasure of Kyo’s cock inside him finally sent Toshiya flying to his orgasm. He clenched down hard on Kyo’s length and nearly screamed from the intensity of the pleasure.

Instead, Toshiya moaned out Kyo’s name, riding out the after-shocks of his orgasm as Kyo chased his own, using Toshiya’s compliant body to reach his own peak. 

With a low growl, Kyo slammed himself into Toshiya one last time, grinding deep before coming. Kyo let the bone-deep satisfaction of the orgasm wash over him, his vision going white with pleasure. Toshiya made little whining noises as Kyo moved his hips in tiny circles even after he had come, masochistically seeking those little electric bursts of overstimulation. 

Finally, Kyo fell limply next to Toshiya, pulling out and tying off his condom. 

“Holy shit,” Toshiya said.

Kyo laughed. “Good?”

“Better than good,” Toshiya assured him, grinning contentedly.

“I’m glad,” Kyo leaned over and kissed Toshiya gently, sweetly. “Maybe you can stop being a little shit for the rest of the tour, then.”

Toshiya fake-pouted and slapped at Kyo’s tattooed arm. “Whatever. Let me have that cock again and I promise I’ll only annoy Shinya.” 

“Haven’t you learned your lesson?” Kyo teased. “Or maybe this is because you want Shinya to fuck you too?”

“No!” Toshiya protested. “I promise, you’re the only piece of dick I want.”

“How romantic,” Kyo said dryly. “I’m glad to know my dick is thought of so highly.”

“It’s a great dick,” Toshiya said wistfully. 

Kyo rolled his eyes. “Alright, well, how about we clean up in the shower and maybe you can gather more evidence on just how excellent my dick is.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Toshiya readily agreed, rolling himself to sitting position. His long limbs were still flushed from sex and Kyo admired the way his hair fell past his broad shoulders, spilling prettily in mussed-up strands. There were finger marks on Toshiya’s ass and hips from Kyo’s grip.

Letting himself indulge in Toshiya’s gorgeous presence, Kyo smiled, pleased with himself. The second half of their tour was certainly going to be quite a bit more enjoyable.


End file.
